Le chaos s'ensuit
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: What if a transfer program drew students from around the world into Hogwarts, and those students happened to be the countries in human form? Let's just say there are a lot of events that were rather un-predicted when the program was made. As with anything relating to the countries, chaos ensues. (T to be safe! FrUkUs, PruAus, Spamano. Though only hints of those.)


**Because writing more stories is smart...**

 **Welcome to my Hetalia/ Harry Potter Fanfiction! Trust me, this first chapter is just kind of starting us off, but it will get much more interesting soon! Chaos is bound to happen with the countries, after all.**

 **This is a concept me and a friend came up with, so partial credit to them. Though when they read this, I hope they don't get too cocky, because they have the tendency to do that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is encouraged!**

 **(I obviously do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. If I did, people would be mad, trust me. And by the way, the title means "Chaos Ensues".)**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the finest magic school in the world. They had the most intelligent teachers (or so it was said) and the headmaster was none other than the world-renowned Albus Percival Dumbledore.

Because this school was given such honors, they had decided to create a transfer program for students from around the world. A student from many of the leading countries would be brought in for the new school year as a sort of trial method.

Of course, none of them anticipated the chaos that would ensue because of such a program.

* * *

 **Arthur Kirkland's POV**

Arthur sighed loudly in his empty compartment, a finished book in hand. He had not expected the train to take so long, so he had only brought one book. He had never traveled by train before, so it wasn't exactly his place to judge.

He looked out the window, watching the scenery fly by as if it was never there at all. He didn't know what had brought him to accept the transfer offer, it wasn't like he wasn't doing extremely well at his old private school. He was top of the class in most subjects except Divination. Even thinking about the subject made his blood boil. The whole study was based off of pure luck! It was ludicrous!

Arthur jumped slightly as he heard his compartment door slam open. He turned his head toward the stranger, mouth open to tell them off about not knocking first, but his words falter as he took in the figure. The person standing at the doorway was sporting a rather large grin, and he had sun-bright blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. They had a mischievous twinkle to them, and that made Arthur's own eyes narrow. "What do you want?"

The figure's eyes lit up more (if that was even possible) and exclaimed, "I was hoping you would let me sit here! You looked lonely, so as a hero, I wanted to help!" Arthur grimaced at how loud the person was. He was American too, which made everything worse.

The American didn't even wait for an answer, just sat on the seat across from him, leaving the compartment door wide open. Arthur sighed, standing up for a moment to close the door before sitting back on the cushioned seats.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! The F stands for Freedom! What's your name?" The boy, now dubbed "Alfred", exclaimed. Arthur could see him mentally jumping up and down in his seat. Arthur sighed once again, resigning himself to his fate.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. Would you mind being a little quieter? You're a bit too loud," Arthur commented, watching Alfred's face contort into guilt for a moment before returning to his happy expression.

"I'm so excited to see what this school has to offer! I've only been to private schools in America, which are soooooo boring, let me tell you. But I've read up a lot about this school and it seems like a very interesting place! What house do you think you'll be sorted in to? I think I would be a great match for Gryffindor, but really it's not me who decides! I wish it was, because I could make my own house and it would be the hero house," Alfred rambled. Arthur blocked him out for a moment to think about the houses. He hadn't given it much thought to be honest. He had mostly concluded he would be a Ravenclaw. He thought himself to be decently intelligent, after all.

"… The points system is kind of flawed though, if you think about it. I heard someone only got 5 points for beating a troll! How lame is that! They deserved at least 100 points, especially if they were in the Gryffindor house!"

Arthur intercepted him with a cough before saying, "That's a little biased, don't you suppose? All of the houses should be treated equally, shouldn't they?"

Alfred paused for a moment, as if actually considering this. "That's true, but come on, all the other houses suck! Gryffindor obviously seems like the best!" He exclaimed. Arthur shook his head softly, knowing there was no way to get to the bloody idiot.

They spent the next hour of the train ride like that, Alfred rambling excessively and Arthur pretending to listen. Truthfully, Arthur could feel his nerves building. He was going to a completely new school, a public one no less, for the first time. That was bound to make anyone nervous.

Finally, the train arrived at the station, silencing the American's chatter. They had both changed into their robes sometime during the ride (awkwardly, of course) and were ready to face their new lives. Well, for the most part.

Arthur was hesitant to get on the boats that would lead them to the castle. He had never told anyone, but he had an irrational fear of drowning, and hating going near large open waters. During the ride he spent most of the time trying to focus on the magnificence of the castle, but he couldn't prevent the rapid beating of his heart for the whole time.

The students scurried off as soon as the boats hit the shore. They all were bundles of excitement and nerves, some just hid it cleverly while others didn't. Arthur was one of those who hid it. He never found the point in showing large amounts of emotion.

A strict-looking professor led the group of them in front of a massive doorway. Arthur took this time to look around at his fellow transfer students. There was certainly a variety. He specifically noticed a bulky blonde talking with a skinny, boisterous, white-haired fellow and a distinctly Italian looking boy letting out a string of well-versed cuss words.

Suddenly the professor pulled open the large doors and led the students inside. Arthur took a deep breath and followed after the crowd, just hoping wherever he was put would not lead him to be interacting with Alfred constantly.


End file.
